A Daughters Diary
by Katsav
Summary: The Diary of Harry and Ginny’s Daughter, who at the age of 11 is living with Ron and Hermione as Muggles. As Lily enters the magical world she learns more about her strange family, and realises they're not that strange after all. Chapter 7 now up.
1. Discovering The Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the story line associated with it the closest I come is sharing a birthday with him.

AN: This is the first fic I have written, and my sister is totally to blame. She first introduced me to potterverse and eventually to fan fiction I resisted for a long time before I succumbed to it all. So this fic is dedicated to her.

22nd July

Dear Diary

I am Lily-Ann and today is my eleventh birthday. This diary is a present given to me by my aunt and uncle although my uncle didn't seem to like the idea very much and gave me some very strange advice if you could even call it advice, he said

"Diaries are ok as long as they don't start writing back."

But then my aunt and uncle had always been a bit odd compared to my friends' relatives, but they wouldn't be my family if they weren't a bit odd and copared to the rest they are relatively normal.

I've never had a diary before and I'm quite excited by it but my aunt's note at the beginning of this diary has made me wonder what her reason for it was, I must ask her what she means by it. I know I am going to a new school this year and it will mean a whole new life for me but she is the one that persuaded me to go for it, so why does she sound so scared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To My Darling Niece,

Eleven is such an important age and the coming year will give you so much to think about and some things you never believed you will come across and not be able to understand straight away.

I want you to remember that your uncle and I love you deeply.

Love

Aunt Hermione

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I start talking about the future I might start this diary with a recap what has happened to get me to my 11th birthday.

To start with I haven't always lived with my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron; it became my home when I was 4. Before that I lived with my parents, who have been _missing_ ever since. I don't have many memories of them, although all my family insist that I look exactly like my mother with my father's eyes.

All I remember of the day they left is that I went to sleep in my own house and woke in my aunt and uncles living room to lots of people talking. At that age all I was told is that I would be living with them for a little while, I suppose 7 years could be a little while in the big scheme of things. I haven't really been told much more about my parents every time I try to find out more my aunt and uncle change the subject. They have only ever told me that they don't know what happened but they love having me here and that my parents love me wherever they are. I know all that I do but I just wish I knew more.

So I live with Aunt Hermione, who is a librarian but not just any librarian, her library is quite possibly the biggest one in the world! I have spent most of my school holidays amongst the shelves. Uncle Ron however works in the government. All top secret so I don't know what he actually does which is very cool but also very annoying when he is whispering with my aunt all the time and I'm not allowed to know what its all about. They seem to be doing it an awful lot recently, and fighting more.

Apart from my family my life is just a normal one, I have been at Lion Heart primary school up until June this year when I took the 11+ and passed it in the top 2 of the whole region. I'm really happy I enjoy studying so much, making me just as weird as my family, I know. My aunt says I get it from her which is our little private joke because we love having the nature vs. nurture debate as we are not genetically related. I must admit that I'm not all brains, I'm a bit of a tom-boy too I love playing sports at school, and can run circles around most of the boys.

Its getting late and I don't know why but I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

Lily Ann Potter

A/N- Lily Ann maybe about to retract her wish follow her as she finds out things she would never have guessed about her family.

Just a quick note as well that my sisters friend is almost equally to blame as she was willing to read this story and suggest I put it up for you all to read.

Please Review and keep tuned for Lily Ann's next entry.


	2. The Disappearance

Disclaimer: However much I wish it, it's not the case I am just little old Kat not Jo.

A/N: Thanks for staying with me.

Chapter 2: The Disappearance

Ginny was checking in on her little girl before heading to bed herself, she looked so peaceful. She couldn't believe it had been 4 years since her birth, 5 happy years with her husband. To her he was a very special person but still just Harry, the boy she grew up with, who she had smiled with, joked with and fought along side during the war although that was behind her. She had so much to look forward to a bright future with her husband and her daughter because when they were together the rest of the world didn't matter.

Ginny thoughts were disrupted by a loud noise coming from below, her husbands voice carried up the stairs it was scary she hadn't heard him talk like that since the war especially when she heard another voice firing back spells as fast as Harry could block them. Her instincts kicked in including her new found motherly instincts; she wrapped up her child to take her to safety, within seconds she was standing in the lounge of her brother's home.

Her daughter knew Ron and Hermione's home well, she would be safe there and it wouldn't scare her if she was there when she woke up but that wasn't going to happen she would go home and everything would work out, she would fight along side Harry they had done it once they could do it again. Thinking about Harry, she knew she had to get back to him.

A piece of spare parchment and a quill lay on the table Ginny wrote out a quick note

_Look after her!_

_Trouble at home!_

_G._

Charming the parchment to hover in the air she apparated back to home.

As she found her bearings Harry ran into the room, trying to block the door as he does so. He runs straight into his wives' arms looking at their daughters bed, a look of horror crossed his face. She whispered in his ear, _"She is safe"._

A hooded Figure enters the room, she can't believe her eyes, and she looks at her husband in disbelief, his deep green eyes draw her in. Her wand held steady she raises it ready to cast but is hit before she can say the words to attack their foe, the whole room goes dark as she feels the arms of her lover release her.

Ron wakes with a fight, something is not right he turns to his beautiful wife who is also tossing and turning before also sitting up straight. It had been a long time since they had awoken with this feeling of fear. They threw on their Dressing Gowns and took out the wands and headed down the stairs.

A piece of parchment floating in mid-air was not something unusual in their world but it was a bit strange at Midnight. Hermione rushes forward and picks it out of the air reading it several times over and over. Ron having read it and never being one to think before he acts apperated instantly to the house of his best friend and sister. When he gets there it no longer looks like the home he had been apart of building but a mess of pictures and broken furniture all laying discarded from a fight that was obvious, he had seen it far too many times during the war. He searched the house slowly wand at the ready as he did not know if the threat remained in the house. He moved around the downstairs clearing each room in military fashion before heading upstairs whilst searching the main suite of rooms he heard voices coming from downstairs, it had been dark but moonlight through the window cast outlines to see but as a figure had apperated in front of the window he could not see who it was but the voices that reached Ron's ears were familiar ones….

"Oi George where are you?" Asked Fred

"Right next to you, Idiot…!" Replied George

Bill grabs the twins by the shoulders a look in his eyes they had seen many times before telling them that they were to shut up now! Ron had made his way down the stairs and stood on the bottom step beckoning his brothers to follow him upstairs to finish checking all of the rooms.

There was only one room remaining, as he stood in the doorway he stopped dead….

In the centre of the room was a green translucent image stretching its wings as a breath of green filled the air Ron was looking into the mark of the dragon.

A/N: Thanks to my sister once again for her inspiration. Next Chapter back to the diary.


	3. I'm A Witch

A/N Sorry for leaving it a while between updating but between exams and skiing this is my first real chance.

Disclaimer: Once again I am not JK I am just little old me and with the release date for the next book out I don't think I'd be writing fan fiction when there is so much work to be done.

23rd July

Ok so it's only been a day since I got this diary and something exciting couldn't have already happened but it has

I AM A WITCH

I'm a witch I'm a witch I'm a witch

Ok so my whole life has just been turned upside down, I'm am no longer Lily Potter Normal 11year old. I am Lily Potter a Witch who is going to a school for people just like me. Apparently my Mum and Dad were a witch and a wizard and both their families including Ron and Hermione were all ones too and they all went to the school as well. Although I'm sure Hermione said that her parents weren't Magical they were I think she said 'Muggles' but I'm not sure.

It wasn't like my day started of normally either….

I woke this morning to a very strange sight an Owl was sitting on my bedside table, I have always liked Owls and have many toy ones however this was not one of them it was a real live Owl, its eyes staring right at me.

I was in total shock the first thing I could think of was to scream for Ron, who came in waving a stick (which I now know to be a wand of course) but at the time it was very strange he hid it quickly on realising there was no big danger it was just an owl. He took the owl on his arm, after whispering to it, did I mention my uncle can be strange at times, he took the piece of paper that had been attached to its leg, I hadn't noticed it at first. He went over to Hermione standing in the doorway she looked at the letter and whispered something such as "I thought I asked Minerva to wait a few days." But then I don't know, I guess the letter shows that Minerva could be the headmistress of Hogwarts but I'll get to that in a minute.

Ron and Hermione said they would wait for me down stairs because we needed a chat. I have a very strange relationship with them really, Hermione and I get on well as friends really, we both like to read and share a love for knowledge but Ron and I can sometimes have a very good laugh and be joking around and then sometimes I can see a pain in his eyes when he looks at me and is very detached. However back to the day at hand.

I pulled on one of Grandma Molly's Jumpers, it was green to match my eyes with and L on the front, and went down stairs.

I joined my aunt and uncle at the kitchen table; they pushed the letter across the table on the front in green writing

_Miss Lily Ann Potter_

_Home of Mr and Mrs R. Weasley_

_Godrics Hollow_

On the back of the envelope was a wax seal, the shape of a shield with a large letter H in the middle with 4 creatures round the outside it was so intricate and beautiful I almost didn't want to break it but was too intrigued about what was on the inside.

Inside a Letter addressed to me, I have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, IT detailed how my name had been down since birth and that I will start on the 1st of September and will need a long list of things and assumes my aunt and uncle will remember where to find it, signed Professor Minerva McGonagall.

I just look at Ron ad Hermione in amazement, how could they have hidden this world from me for 7 years. I looked at them they were smiling seemingly reminiscing. They broke out of it pretty quick when they saw me looking. They turned to me and said there were several things I needed to know, and we agreed the beginning was a good place to start. They told me that they and my parents had all attended this school. The wizarding world was completely hidden from Muggles, there were even rules in place to protect them. This was all well and good but I wanted to know what it had to do with me, they said the reason my parents had disappeared was to do with the fact that my dad had a big enemy who had many supporters although the man himself was gone it is believed that it was one of the supporters who kidnapped my parents. It had been my mother who had dropped me here the night of the disappearance without explanation. They said that my dad was quite famous in the wizarding world and they wanted to protect me from it just had my father had been for the first 11 years of his life. They wouldn't tell me more than that they said they were willing to talk about the magic world but no more about my parents at this time.

I asked more about the school they said it was a boarding style school where you stay most the year apart from holidays when you could come home or had to come home over the summer. The school was actually a castle and there were lessons on how to be a wizard and the different aspects of magic.

Later that day I realised that if there was a whole world I had been kept away from, did that mean that Ron and Hermione had been kept away from it also? They said they had had little contact with it but knew one day they would return and so kept their jobs in the magic community but very few other ties. I thought while they were being open I would ask what jobs they actually did. Hermione said she is a Librarian its just it is not only a muggle library she works in there is a whole other section of the library I had never been in. She promised to take me through there when I go with her next week. Ron I found out is something much more exciting he works not for the normal British Government but for the Ministry of Magic. He works for the Department of Magical Law enforcement. So cool!!

So that was my day, I am a witch.

Lily-Ann

(Witch)

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, Please Review!


	4. Potter Day

A/N: I know it can be impatient waiting for new chapters for stories so I hope this hasn't been one of those times. I hope to have another chapter up soon after this too. After that it may take some time as I have to get back into studying. Hope you like it. R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP universe, shame I know but life isn't fair.

31st July

I am going to spend today in the library with Hermione, she is finally able to take me into the magical side, and I am so excited, I can look at spells and find out about Hogwarts some more and learn about the history of magic and even learn more about where I came from.

Will write again when I get back,

Wow so today has been some journey, as is my tradition so far in the diary I will start it all at the beginning…

When we get to the Library it is quite busy on the muggle side with families and young people using it because of the coolness inside but as I am lead through the wall, what I thought was a solid wall is actually like air to pass through its fantastic, I find it deserted. Hermione says that it is a public holiday in the wizarding world and that I will have almost free run of the library. I don't think to ask much more about it. I just accept it because I am dying to look at the rest of the Library and find out what I have been missing. She tells me about a few classified and restricted areas but I can feel free to roam the rest of the library.

I thought I would start in the Education area of the Library, Hermione had told me she had helped set it up for Magical students to come and use over the summer when they didn't have access to the school library and wanted the books they would normally be able to use. It was like a catalogue system of how to find things in the larger library and some large areas of basic spell books etc. There are always multiple copies of books in a library even if they are kept in the same place but here they all seem to be repeated in different areas. I haven't had a chance to get my school supplies yet but I remember one of the items on the list is the basic book of spells grade one so I go and find it and start working my way through it, sitting in a comfy beanbag chair. I sit there for several hours reading through the first three grade books before Hermione comes to find me for lunch. We sit and eat lunch and I ask her questions about some of the spells I read about she tells me a few stories about her Ron and my Dad when they were learning at school. It was so cool. I have never heard many stories about my parents before and it was nice. We were eating lunch in the staff room, Hermione had packed us lunch although I was introduced to mopsey the library house elf who helps keep it clean and makes tea and coffee for the staff although Hermione says she doesn't like to use the house elf because of their enslavement. I can see where she is coming from but poor mopsey looked so hurt when there was nothing she could do for us. My Aunt had to get back to work and left me sipping my juice. I decided to have a look around and saw a calendar up on the wall. I had already been shown moving pictures so it wasn't too much of a shock to a beautiful garden scene in summer time. I was suddenly intrigued by the Holiday in the middle of summer. I looked down at the date and saw POTTER DAY. Now I am not a person for coincidences but this just had to be one didn't it. My surname being Potter there is no chance that it has anything to do with my family. I thought to my self I am in the best place to find out so I head out back into the library floor.

I thought that the History section would be a good place to go to find out why today was so special and the link with my surname Hermione had suggested it would be good for me to look there anyway as I would be learning about it at Hogwarts she had said to focus on old history though as no real modern history was taught at the school. However I was now preoccupied why my families name was on today's date. I head to the modern history section as I read through the books I notice they are not quite modern enough. I wander the selves, it must be close by. When I come across the shelf with a plaque on the end.

_Dedicated to Harry Potter and Friends…_

And friends, ok now I'm even more curious my dads two best friends were my aunt and uncle so what have they got to do with this row of shelves on the Second War.

As I moved down the shelves I didn't know where to start when I first saw the title of this row I assumed it was more old history but these books are really modern.

I take the largest book down hoping it would contain the most information luckily I was right but it contained so much information it was going to take sometime to process so I took it over to the Education corner where there were comfy chairs and tables. It took along time several hours. I had loads of time as we weren't leaving till 7 and we'd had quite an early lunch. So what did I find out; basically this

-My father was/is a hero.

-He defeated this really bad wizard

-Alongside my Mum and Her family as well as Hermione.

-He'd had a tough life up till then this wizard having been after him all his life.

-The whole wizarding world was safe thanks to him.

In turn they named a Day after Him to celebrate that there was peace in the world again.

So that's it. My dads famous…not just well known but Oh My Gosh he saved the world everyone knows his name in the wizarding community kind of famous.

They loved him and his friend's, copies of newspaper articles from the time were in this book, so many photos of them all, looking tired and warn, but happy and free.

I couldn't talk to Hermione about it yet her and Ron obviously could have told me but hadn't so may think I'm not ready; I don't want to disappoint or hurt them. So I put the book back and headed back towards my aunt it was getting late and I didn't want to get in trouble if I wasn't meant to be looking in those aisles. As I headed back towards her at the desk she was folding up a bit of parchment with tears in her eyes looking a bit flustered but the look was gone as soon as I saw it. She was back to her composed self. I may not have even seen it; I don't know what could have made here like that. After that we came home. I can't believe all I learnt today. Its scary to think what happened so long ago to my family when they are all so 'normal' now.

Thing is I know all about the man my father was but I don't know him, or my mum. Hermione said they were kidnapped but for 7 years is it possible are they still alive. _How does she know?_

Hermione is coming upstairs now I better go before she catches the light on….

Lily-Ann


	5. The Clock Mechamism

A/N- Just a short chapter to help connect to the next part of the story, but still want to hear your thoughts.

Disclaimer: Life's not fair if it was, It would be mine all mine…..

August 2nd

So I did it, asked Hermione what makes her and my family think that my parents are still alive. We were sitting at the table today and I just came out and said it. I don't know why then it just felt right.

She points me to her bag and asks me to bring it to her. She removes from it a carriage clock. I recognised it as the one she takes to work with her everyday; I had asked her about it once. She said it was because she couldn't always find a reliable clock with her in the library so it was easier to take her own.

She turned the clock around, to reveal the door on the back that normally opened to reveal the mechanism but instead inside was another clock, with 5 hands and a face without numbers. Instead there were different places, Home, School, Work, Travelling, Danger, and Mortal Peril.

I looked closely at the five hands; there were names and moving pictures on each, all ones I recognised. The pictures of Ron, Hermione and I were all pointing at home smiling at me. I turned to the final two hands both pointing at mortal peril faded pictures of my mother and father looked at me.

I can't believe it, does this truly mean that they are ALIVE, I have always hoped they would come back one day but I'm growing up and didn't think I could hold on to that wish much longer. I just couldn't handle all the thoughts going through my head at the time so I ran away. Hermione just let me go she had been silent the whole time. Eventually I went back down stairs she hadn't moved at all but there were stains of tears down her cheeks my Uncle had joined her and was holding her tight.

I walked over too them and joined in, I realised that it must be painful for them to think about my parents they had all grown up together and were best friends.

Looking back at the pictures of my parents on the clock they were young in the pictures very similar to ones Hermione had shown me of all of them from their school days.

I finally found my voice, if I was to believe what this clock was showing me I needed to be certain, I asked them how they new that the clock was right, they said Grandma Molly has an original version of the clock and that they both said the same thing.

I have never been to my Grandma Molly's house they had always come to visit us or we met somewhere else. I know my mum had a large family with 6 brothers, one of them being Rom. I haven't seen them all since I was really young. I get the feeling they didn't always see eye to eye with Ron and Hermione after my parents disappeared. Hermione and My dad were both only children. I have met Hermione's parents and even gone on holiday with them once or twice. My dad's parents died when he was a baby I found out when I went to the Library. So with such a weird family structure and the Weasley's being my main family its surprising I didn't see them more but now having found out they're magical that may have been a reason when I was raised without knowing about magic. It all gets so confusing.

I have never really had lots of friends my own age. I was always quite ahead of the others in my class and never felt I really fitted in. I'm looking forward to trying to meet new people at the new school but I'm worried that no one will like me. I may try and speak to Hermione about it.

It's getting late.

Lily-Ann


	6. Running Family

**A/N: Hey all sorry for the wait, once again thank my Sister for the kick to get going on this. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own any of Harry Potter, but the sporadic plot line that's mine.**

August 7th

Dear Diary

I am far to much like Hermione, I wish sometimes someone would say I'm like my mum, but I guess I don't know many people that knew her to compare us. I have been at the library again today. I haven't been back to the History section yet. I'm not sure whether I want to know anymore. I focused on working on bits from text books from the list Hogwarts sent.

I finally got the courage to speak to Hermione, she always seems so confident, I wasn't sure if she would be able to help me but we have always been so close and I was scared, still am really, but now I have spoken to Hermione she says she was exactly the same and there is no way I will be completely alone at the school because there are so many other Weasley's there.

I couldn't believe it, how is that meant to be a comfort, I don't know any of the other Weasley's. Well, YET anyway as I told Hermione this and now it looks like I am being thrown in at the deep end. I'm going to go and spend time with my Grandma Molly, where I'll be able to meet all of them.

Hermione admitted that it had been long since she and Ron had been home and we could all do with being reminded of our magical roots, so we are all going to go and stay. They are going to take a few days off work so it should be fun. I am really nervous though. What if they are all doing magic? I know the kids aren't meant to but I may be wrong. They are all going to know each other, what if I'm the odd one out. I know I will probably look like them all because I have my mum's red hair, although I remember hearing once that dad's mum had red hair too but I'm just me. I hate feeling like this; I am missing playing sports to. I love being out in the open air, that feeling of being free. I like being weird because how many people love to be snuggled up with a book in the corner of a library and love running around getting covered in mud. When I got home, that's what I did, lucky Ron was home so I dragged him out to the local field, because they won't let me go on my own, and we went for a run, there are loads of footpaths between all the fields so we went down them all. There had been a little bit of rain last night so the ground was a bit muddy but not too bad. I used the time with Ron to ask him about the family because I want to be able to have some idea about who they all are so he broke down the family for me giving me a few details here and there. Thought I would right it down, I learn things better that way.

Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur

Grandpa spends a lot of time at the ministry of magic although he doesn't need to work anymore he is the Minister of Magic's Advisor and Muggle Relations officer, often dealing with the Muggle Prime Minister. I tried to ask about the ministry he just told me to ask Grandpa because he would love to tell me.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur

Spend half their time in the UK but the rest of the time they are either travelling or spending time in France. They both work for the wizarding bank, because apparently the wizarding world has its own money. Odd.

They have 4 children. Fleur had gotten pregnant right after the wedding.

Philippe is 16 and will be going into his 6th year at Hogwarts

Emmaline is 13 and will be going into her 3rd year

Stephaníe is 12 and will be going into her 2nd year

Bill and Fleur also have a 4 year old Michael. Apparently because fleur is French they could have all gone to the French Magic school but choose to go to Hogwarts.

Uncle Charlie and Aunt Suzanne

Everyone calls her Suzy and she used to work with in Romania with Charlie but now however Suzy teaches at Hogwarts. All the family had moved back to England to help out during the 'war' and decided to stay. Charlie still works with Magical creatures. I had read about dragons but I still can't believe they aren't just creatures out of fairytales anymore.

They have 4 Children also.

A pair of Girl twins,

Eleanor and Helen are both 14 of course and entering into 4th year at Hogwarts

Richard is 11 and will be in first year with me which might be nice.

They also have a daughter Polly who is 7 in august.

Uncle Percy and Aunt Claire

Rons third oldest brother he and his wife both work at the ministry. They also have 4 kids and 1 on the way.

They have male twins,

Arthur and David who are 14 on the first day of school and going into their third year,

They have a younger brother Alexander who is 10 so will be going to Hogwarts next year.

Mathew is four, Ron says he doesn't no the younger ones very well which is a shame I can't help but feel if they hadn't have worried about me finding out about magic then they would known their family more.

Twin Brothers Fred and George still own the joke shop they started up straight out of school apparently though they also own 2 more properties in the UK and several more abroad. How cool, Ron said when we go shopping he'll take me in one and buy me some stuff for school as long as I don't tell Hermione. Ron can be really cool at times!

So they are also both married,

Uncle Fred and Aunt Verity

They have triplets-

Katie, Gemma and Joanna all 12 going into their 2nd year

They also have a 6 year old Daughter Ginny who was named after my mum.

Uncle George and Aunt Natalie

Their oldest daughter is the same age as me born just a few months before, her name is Alexis. Ron said if were to get into the same house at school which in his opinion is Highly Probable apparently then we would be in the same dorm and classes together. I hadn't even thought about the different houses of the school Ron and Hermione had explained a bit about it but I don't have a clue were I would be put but I can't worry about that as well at the moment.

They also have two boys Mark who is 5 and Stuart who is 2.

So that's my family. 5 aunt and uncles each with approx 4 kids and then there is Ron and Hermione who don't have any. It seems weird that children are so prominent in this family and they don't have any?

Such a large family, don't know how I'm going to remember all their names.

Well the run was great but tired me out, I ate dinner when we came back and have come straight up to bed. Think I better get some sleep as I know sometime soon I am likely to go to Grandma Molly's and with that many kids running around I doubt sleep will be much of an option. Was I saying about being too much like Hermione, I'm only eleven and I'm far too sensible for my own good, never mind. I'll write soon.

Lily

A/N I know this is a little confusing as there are lots of children but I thought it would be a good idea to lay them all out before we meet them. Any suggestions are welcome and hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review.


	7. Something in the attic

A/N-Sorry its taken a while to get this chapter up. Welcome to the Burrow

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter or the nursery rhyme there was a crooked man.

August 9th

Today was my first day of the time I'm going to spend here at the Burrow. It is amazing! I was so nervous about it I could hardly sleep but I was also very excited. Ron and Hermione had started using a little magic here and there at home but warned me that I will see a lot more in the coming weeks and much more once I get to school. This bright morning I was woken up quite early as we had quite a way to drive to get to my grandparents house called 'the Burrow'. It seems weird thinking of them so much recently when I haven't really known much about them growing up.

As we pulled up it looked quite old and reminded me of a nursery rhyme I knew when I was little about a little crooked man in a little crooked house, but it wasn't ugly it was quite quaint. The garden was beautiful with all the flowers in bloom. Before we had even got our bags out of the car Grandma Molly was with us. I think she gave me the biggest hug I have ever had, but it was nice though really warm and loving.

I'd had a simple breakfast before we left the house but sometimes I think I've inherited Ron's appetite because I was hungry again already but Grandma Molly had been baking the whole house smelled of fresh cakes. She had a pot of tea waiting, Ron and Hermione put our bags up stairs while I sat and had tea with Grandma. They came down and we all chatted. Grandpa came in he had been visiting some of my uncles and finalising some plans for the coming weeks. He joined us and we chatted. They told me that all my uncles and cousins want to meet me and that they all were going to come and stay at some point during my stay although probably not at the same time.

When we'd finished Grandma levitated all the dirty cups into the sink, I still can't get used to that and then they started washing themselves. I hadn't seen that before I just stood in awe at home we have a dishwasher but this is so much cooler. I'm still getting used to this whole idea of magic. The adults all just watched me and grinned, all I wanted to know is if I would be able to do magic like that. Turns out I will be able to do that and more, once I get my wand and have been to school but I was right that children aren't meant to do magic outside of school so it'll be a while before I can.

I spent the rest of the morning exploring the house. It has so many rooms over so many levels. Ron and Hermione are staying in Ron's old room. It looked like it was still the room of a teenage boy really. Bright orange posters all over the wall, he had little figurines on his desks of people on broomsticks. ODD!!! I'll get back to them later because at that moment I heard banging and moaning coming from above me. I decided that would be my next stop to investigate in this fascinating house. I knew the only remaining floor above Ron's room was the attic so I went in. There were all the things one can expect to find, old toy's and school things although there were loads of appliances up there that were in bits like kettles and irons. As I make my way through this maze of boxes I see this thing before me, it was throwing things around and making an awful racket. Scared I ran down all the stairs to get to the lounge where everyone was sitting.

"There….is…something…in….the attic!!" I could barley speak I had run down the stairs so fast.

They all just looked at each other, a little grin on their faces I wanted to scream at them for just sitting there. Ron held out his hand and I took it and he pulled me down onto the sofa between him and Hermione. He explained that it was just the family ghoul. It had lived in the house for years and is harmless, just likes to make a lot of noise.

Slightly calmer, I looked around the room; there were loads of photos around, lots of Children all smiling and waving at me.

Nearly all of them had bright red hair just like me although the shades did vary. I gathered most of them were my cousins and the older photos were of my mum and uncles. There was one picture that sat pride of place on the mantle, it is of Mum, Dad, Ron and Hermione. They all look so happy and content.

I leaned further into Ron and we all just sat there for a while, I was thinking about mum and dad. I just wished they were here with me.

Grandma made sandwiches for lunch and after we had all tucked in, I was feeling much better. I hadn't been to the room that I will be staying in yet so I thought I'd go unpack.

My room was my Mums old room. It was quite girly, but there was evidence of my dad having been in the room. There were a few old t-shirts, a pair of gloves that seemed to be made of snake skin but tougher with larger scales.

Having unpacked my room, the rest of today has been very normal; I got the impression my family were keeping magic down to minimum to prevent me from too many cases of shock. After dinner I decided to have an early night, well not really decided because it was after much persuasion from Hermione and Grandma and it was only after Ron and Grandpa said I had lots of time to be with them and Learn magic and everything that I agreed.

So before settling down to sleep I went and said good night to everyone. Ron and Hermione were in their room. I saw the little men with broomsticks on the self and remembered I wanted to know what they were because they are just too odd.

So I ask Ron, he got very excited and started bouncing up and down on the bed just like a kid.

"That is Quidditch"

"What's Quidditch?" I asked

Ron opened his mouth to speak but a hand across his mouth stopped him, Hermione just said

"A story for tomorrow, good night Lily"

Typical! Well that is my aim for tomorrow to find out what is Quidditch and what does it have to do with little men on brooms.

Goodnight

Lily

A/N- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review.


End file.
